


I’m more me when I’m with you

by pepigyeom



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-07-24 20:53:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7522750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pepigyeom/pseuds/pepigyeom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yugyeom moves to the US because having a successful dancing career over there is way easier than in Korea, or so he thought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1

He didn’t think about leaving the country, not until he came across an advertisement promoting a dance competition in which the winner would get their own show in which they could show their dance style, create own choreographies and so on. And Yugyeom has never been one to let chances pass—especially not chances as major as this one.

And honestly, he would’ve felt bad if it wasn’t for this occasion, if it wasn’t regarding his future and his passion and something he could make his parents proud with, even with making his hobby his job. In his eyes that was the most important thing in life, doing things that you enjoy only.

He wouldn’t let anyone take this opportunity to fulfill his dream in any way, he was way too caught up with dancing since a young age already.

So, there he sat, on the plane on his way to California. If Yugyeom would’ve known better, he probably wouldn’t have gone there in first place, but he didn’t know better, and he didn’t know his English wasn’t even good enough to compare to any other person attending this competition.

But he had to win, he had to make his mother proud, so he didn’t think about any difficulties and stayed optimistic (which, he never thought was a problem, or wrong in any case, but perhaps it’s even acceptable to sometimes have your doubts and not take risks.)

Whatever was on his mind the second the plane was in the air didn’t matter anymore, there was no return anymore, there was no way or reason to back out anymore.

The plane ride was long, so Yugyeom decided to instead of sleeping watch videos of his own choreographies, learn some more English, watch videos of other people’s choreographies and ways of dancing to compare their styles, and he even had to admit that he grew slightly nervous and his doubts rose with every video he watched.

 _“What if I’m not good enough, what if I’ll come back, return to Korea, with nothing to give to my mom? The only person who has given up her life to make mine better. I have to win this.”_ and if anyone thought Yugyeom was insane for thinking this, Yugyeom wouldn’t consider denying it for even a split second. 

Something Yugyeom didn’t know was, that instead of going through this path on his own, his best friend was waiting for him at the airport in California, he took a plane earlier than Yugyeom and Yugyeom was so surprised and happy, he even let a few tears slip.

Jackson gave Yugyeom a kiss on his cheek, which caused the younger boy to scrunch up his face in disgust— he wasn’t actually disgusted, he just didn’t want anyone to see them like this— and offered him his hand.

The taller boy might have said _no_  if he wasn’t actually head over heels in love with his best friend, so he took it and a small smile started to form on his face. 

“How was the flight?” Jackson asked and gently stroked his thumb over Yugyeom’s hands which made the younger nervous and the butterflies in his stomach couldn’t be tamed at this point.

He started stuttering but faked a smile– which Jackson noticed it was fake and frowned. Jackson stood still, with Yugyeoms hand in his own and looked him straight in the eyes “can I ask you something?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello guys, five thousand three houndred fourty six years later and jagi is back with his fic that he had the ugliest writers block ever with. anyways thank u guys for not killing me for not continuing earlier, i love u all i hope u enjoy cuties

Yugyeom gulped, he didn’t know what exactly to expect– it could’ve been anything but he grew even more nervous by the hesitant look in the older’s eyes.

The native Korean felt his own hands getting sweaty and if it wasn’t Jackson’s hand he was holding, he would’ve let go already. He nodded, so foolishly completely head over heels, he didn’t even notice his own heartbeat hammering in his chest.

“Yeah, hyung, what’s up?” He tried to sound casual and unaffected, he really tried his best, but he couldn’t help but sound wrecked, like he was so close to crying out of nervousness.

Jackson seemed to hesitate for a second before acting– yes, literally _acting,_  Yugyeom knew the difference by that time– to be cheery and jokingly asked “will you still remember me when you’re the most popular dancer and choreographer of the US?” He fake pouted, which caused Yugyeom’s heart to skip a beat.

Playfully, Yugyeom rolled his eyes and lightly hit Jackson’s arm. “As if I’d ever forget you, Jackson. Out of all people–” Yugyeom almost, it was closer than any time before that, confessed his feelings for the older.

“Um,” he started stuttering at that very moment, “you’re m-my best friend, Jackson-hyung! I could never forget you.” A _very_ embarrassing blush crept its way on Yugyeom’s cheeks, which obviously didn’t do unnoticed by the older.

“Yah! You’re so cheesy.” Jackson complained and by the way the smaller guy laughed, Yugyeom almost forgot that Jackson probably wanted to ask something else.

Every time Jackson laughed like this, Yugyeom– even for a second only– forgot how to breathe.

“Hyu–” “hey! There’s our cab, let’s go!” Jackson cheerily interrupted the younger, who still doubted Jackson was being honest with him when asking him that question, and dragged him to the car.

When they sat in the uber and Jackson started telling Yugyeom about all the trouble he went through booking the flight before Yugyeom’s without the younger noticing the ticket, he couldn’t stop wondering what he did to deserve Jackson in his life.

“So,” the native Chinese started (Jackson was holding Yugyeom’s hand, still, so very tightly that even if he tried to forget, Yugyeom would always be reminded that they still didn’t let go of each other) “are you nervous, Gyeom-ah?”

Yugyeom nodded and took their intertwined hands, playing with Jackson’s fingers with his free hand to distract himself a bit.

“I can understand, kind of relate as well, actually. When I wanted to be a fencer I’ve been really nervous as well, starting is always the hardest part because you have to work so, so hard.

“But after that, after you’ve found your way, no one can stop you. No one can ever stop my Yugyeommie!” Jackson said, mockingly using a child-like voice, squeezing Yugyeom’s cheek with his free hand only to receive a light hit on it. “Stop teasing hyung!”

Yugyeom pouted and let out a huff, which caused Jackson to laugh out loud and in that very moment Yugyeom looked outside of the window and realized how nice the weather actually was, and how bright it was that day.

With the intention to make Jackson laugh out loud again, Yugyeom let out another huff– and he succeeded and couldn’t help starting to laugh as well.

“Where are we going, hyung?” Yugyeom then realized Jackson hadn’t even told him about any place to stay, his eyes went wide when he looked at the latter. 

“I, uh, if it’s okay for you, I booked a hotel room. Just for tonight though! We can look for something else tomorrow?” Jackson seemed so nervous all of a sudden and Yugyeom admired the smaller guy so much, he wanted to boop his nose very badly.

So he did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so!! this was very short but i'll provide you with a couple more chapters either today or tomorrow, lets see.  
> im still sincerely sorry for letting you guys wait for SO long.   
> i love u tho! if u want to contact me in any way tho, u can follow me on twitter (@/pepigyeoms) or instagram (@/amoryugyeom)!!


End file.
